


Close The Door

by wiltedrosee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cheating, F/F, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Sex, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: There was a brief moment of silence. You stared at her and she stared back. Even though no words were said, it was obvious what you needed and she was gonna give it to you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Close The Door

You weren’t really the type to attend parties or any big events but since your good friends Historia and Sasha were throwing one, you felt inclined to go. Your boyfriend Eren, picked you up and brought you along. The two of you had only been dating for 3 months and hadn’t really gotten much time together and now was the perfect opportunity to rack up some good memories with him and the friends that you both shared.

Upon arrival, Eren had distanced himself from you almost immediately. For a while you thought maybe you did something wrong in the car but then again he was probably just overly excited to see all his friends together at once considering the fact that it was rare to have them all in one place at the same time due to their chaotic schedules.

For most of the party you were chatting and drinking with Ymir and Connie. They talked your head off for the longest but you weren’t too upset. You loved them too much to be.

“Let’s go to the living room Y/N, I heard they’re going to play some games.” Ymir said while holding your hand as she dragged you into the next room.

You greeted all of your friends once more. Everybody was drinking, talking, and preparing for games. It made you so happy that the gang could be together again even if it was just for one night. Once you sat down and began talking with everyone, you remembered something.

“Hey, I haven’t seen Historia since we got here. This isn’t very host-like of her.”

“We haven’t seen her in a while either. She’s probably mixing some more drinks or something.” Jean said as he divvied out some cards.

A full game passed and a new one began. Eren was gone and Historia still hadn’t returned but you decided not to stress over it and give them time. It hadn’t really been that long but any time spent away from Eren felt like an eternity.

“Never have I ever eaten off of the floor” Armin said while trying to hold his laugh back “You better raise your hand Sasha”.

“Oh be quiet! Don’t act like the 5 second rule doesn’t exist!”

Ymir was next. She sat with her finger to her chin and her eyes widened as a question came to mind.

“Never have I ever….had hardcore lesbian sex!”

Annie’s hand shot up and so did Ymir’s. You, Mikasa, and Sasha's hands remained down.

“I haven’t but i’m not against it.” you said as you shot a smile at Ymir. The biggest lesbian you knew. 

“I almost did...for food.” Sasha said while sucking on one of the wings from her plate.

“I had sex with a girl once, does that make me a lesbian?”

“Were you hit by the stupid stick as a child Connie? No it doesn’t make you a fucking lesbian.” Ymir said while rolling her eyes.

The second game came to an end and Armin excused himself to the restroom.

“Ugh I think I drank a little too much” he muttered to himself as he gripped his crotch.

Armin reached for the bathroom door but stopped when he heard voices. 

‘Someone there? I thought everyone was out.’ he thought to himself as he peeked through the crack in the door.

What he saw inside of the bathroom sobered him up completely. If his face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. Armin turned his head and silently scurried back to his seat in the living room, with a much less upbeat demeanor than before.

“You okay Armin?” you asked as you noticed him still holding himself.

“I-I- Uh yes! I’m great!” he exclaimed nervously.

Something was definitely wrong and everyone could tell. Jean and Connie pestered him about it but only you were actually concerned. You looked at Armin, then the hallway, and then back at Armin.

“Did you see something when you went to the bathroom?”

His face flushed even more as he vigorously shook his head from side to side. It was obvious he had seen something that he didn’t want to talk about. Armin was just easy to read like that. Deeply interested you got up and went to see what he saw in the bathroom.

“Y/N WAIT YOU CAN’T-”

But before he could finish his sentence you’d already seen enough. Historias' slender legs wrapped around Erens' back. The dim bathroom light shone on his bare cheeks as he thrusted deep into her, his man bun shaking along with his movements.

The way your smile dissipated and your eyes widened caused everyone to come see what was so mind blowing. Between the blaring music and loud conversations, it was clear that Eren and Historia couldn’t hear you at the door.

Connie pushed everyone aside to peek through the crack as well but tripped causing the door to burst wide open. Tension filled the air as everyone stood there in shock. 

“What are you doing Eren?!”” you yelled as tears dripped down to your cheeks.

He didn’t respond. More like he couldn't. What could he really say in this situation that would explain why he was balls deep in your bestfriend?

“You two are really fucked in the head for this. Why are you screwing each other? While I was in the other room no less. WE HAVENT EVEN HAD SEX YET EREN!”

“Woah Eren that’s low...like my balls”

“Shut it Connie.” Ymir scolded as she slapped him in the back of the head. “Your balls haven’t even dropped yet so you have no room for commentary.”

What hurt most was seeing Historia. She just sat there covering herself and avoiding eye contact with you as if the damage hadn’t already been done. Mikasa scowled at Eren as she rubbed your shoulders but you jerked away. 

With tears still running down your face, you locked yourself in the guest room and traced small circles onto the cotton duvet that laid beneath you as you dozed off.

An odd clicking sound awoke you from your sleep. In walked Ymir with a smug look on her face.

“Straight people am I right?” she said nonchalantly.

“How did you even get in here Ymir”

“Delinquent tendencies I guess” she muttered as she held up the twisted bobby pin used to pick the lock.

“Well I don’t care, just leave me alone.”

Ymir ignored your request by sitting next to you on the bed and rubbing your back while you cried into the pillow. She wasn’t very good with handling emotions that weren’t her own but she always offered a bit of support even if it was just a simple back rub.

The room was silent for a few minutes before a skunky smell filled the air.

“What’s that smell?” You asked as you sat up to look at Ymir.

She held a lit joint out towards your face.

“You’ve been drinking all night. You’re not supposed to combine the two.”

“Well you’re not supposed to combine a raging lesbian and an impressionable bi-curious girl who just got her heart broken but here we are.”

You scrunched up your face as she pulled you close by the neck and blew the gray fog into your face.

She had always been beautiful but you didn’t really notice until now. There was a brief moment of silence. You stared at her and she stared back. Even though no words were said, it was obvious what you needed and she was gonna give it to you.

“Close the door”

Ymir obeyed and proceeded to push you down on the bed, leaving her hand on the back of your head so you wouldn’t hurt yourself.

Soft but passionate kisses adorned your neck. Kisses soon turned to harsh nips that left angry bruises in their wake. 

Before you knew it you were lying there wearing nothing but your panties. Her long fingers pinched your nipples until they perked up and marveled in their beauty. Her thick pink tongue teased them while rubbing your clit through your panties. The thin lace barely protected her from the juices you produced.

“You’re really wet Y/N, were you expecting this?”

“Of course not- mmm” you responded as you tried to stifle your voice.

She flipped you over and sat you on her lap. With perfect precision she bounced the leg that you sat on allowing it to stimulate your clit but not enough to make you cum. Your pussy ached as you tried to stifle the moans that wanted to be freed.

Her hand pulled you in close again to make eye contact with her.

“Don’t hold them back, I wanna hear you”

She placed a firm kiss on your lips, a thing string of saliva connected to both of your mouths. The taste of vodka on her tongue was faint but you swore that it gave you a buzz. After being placed on your back once more, she slid between your legs, teasingly pulling your panties down. Your sticky arousal glistened in the pale moonlight that glowed through the window.

Ymir placed her thumb on your clit and began rubbing in a circular motion while simultaneously stimulating your entrance.

Every movement was gentle but pleasurable. You couldn’t help but to push yourself down onto her face. She enjoyed it more than she should and began pressing and licking harder but not letting the pace waver.

Your thighs squeezed firmly around her head as your orgasm began building. Her right hand replaced her tongue and she plunged two fingers deep into you.

“God you’re so fucking tight around me. Eren’s really missing out.”

Hearing his name annoyed you but you were too overwhelmed to retort. The two fingers inside of you curled and you let out a shriek as your g-spot was stimulated. Ymir smirked at her discovery and began pressing into it more while still rubbing your clit at the same time.

The moans that you tried so hard to stifle were now full-on screams.

“Wait Ymir ngh- somebody’s gonna come!”

“Yeah but not before you do.”

Her arms curled under your thighs as she pleasured you with all her might.

“Ymir I’m cumming!”

Sticky fluids rushed down Ymir’s chin as she drank as much of you as she could. You convulsed for several moments until your orgasm subsided.

When you finally left the room again you were greeted by Eren who just stared at you in shock.

“Ah shucks you heard me. Well, maybe you should close the door next time.”


End file.
